Unrequited Feelings
by wyverin
Summary: A pearlmethyst oneshot. What happens when Amethyst is forced to admit her feelings for Pearl?


**_Hello, I'm wyverin, and this is my first FanFiction, just a Pearlmethyst oneshot. I plan on writing a longer story later, but please enjoy this for now. Thanks!_**

"Well, that was an easy mission!" Pearl exclaimed proudly as her strawberry blonde hair twisted around her scalp, as the Crystal Gems traveled through the icy bluish purple of the Warp Stream.

"Speak for yourself, P," Amethyst countered. "You weren't the one attracting all of those mosquitos. I have bug bites _on my bug bites._"

"Get over yourself, you'll heal quickly enough."

Amethyst sighed, her plum cheeks blushing a deeper shade of purple. She was able to think of a dozen good comebacks to Pearl's argument, but she'd rather not upset Garnet, who was in between the two, arms crossed. She was looking straight forward, presumably, through her multicolored shades.

Amethyst's hair flew back onto her shoulders as the three landed on the Warp Pad. She urged her cheeks to stop blushing, but to no avail. She stuck her tongue out at Pearl, who was grinning at her eagerly from having won the mini-battle. Pearl shrugged her arms, still while slyly grinning.

"You're back!" Steven exclaimed.

Steven was holding a copy of the manga, _Sword Art Online, _as he rushed to greet them. He dropped the book on his undone bed sheets, ran down the creaky, wooden stairs, and thrust his arms around Garnet's skinny waist.

"What happened today?" Steven's eyes began to brighten, stars hidden in the pupils.

"Pearl and Amethyst argued. I worked," Garnet replied, stoical as usual.

Both Pearl and Amethyst glared at Garnet, angry that she revealed that they had been fighting. Sure, Steven would understand if he was older, but at the current moment, both felt that he was too young to know about how often they fought. They tried their best not to fight in front of Steven, but sometimes both slipped up.

And they used to be so comfortable with one another, when Rose was still alive. Pearl had an obvious crush on their confident leader, and she was too oblivious to notice that Amethyst would sometimes steal an occasional sword from her room, and store it in her mountains of treasure. It made Amethyst's part of the temple smell like strawberries, since Pearl and Rose seemed to visit the battlegrounds to talk often, and it had rubbed off on their items. The lanky, tall gem would never notice the smell, however, since her pointy nose had since adjusted to it.

Amethyst had zoned out for a while, and when she returned to her place in the temple, Steven was suddenly dragging Garnet off to eat some donuts. She wondered why Steven hadn't taken herself, since she was the only gem who liked to eat food.

"Huh?" Amethyst said aloud as Steven dragged Garnet across the white sands of the beach in front of the temple.

Pearl placed her boney fingers on her pristine, white gem as she face palmed, and said calmly, "Garnet told us to talk. She must've sensed the holes in our relationship."

"What holes?" Amethyst asked, not wanting Pearl to find out Amethyst's slight crush on her. "We're just having fun."

"Amethyst," Pearl continued, "I know how you feel about me."

Amethyst gulped.

"Just say it, and everything will be over quicker. We can stop bickering, and Steven can have a comfortable life."

Amethyst didn't want to spout out the three infamous words showcasing the strongest emotion. Pearl would still blush, even if she had known beforehand, and it would cause more damage to their relationship than not saying it.

But if she knew…

Amethyst stared into Pearl's pale blue eyes, which glistening, wanting to hear Amethyst admit her feelings. Their chests breathed at the same rate, Amethyst noticed, as well as noticing the beads of sweat underneath Pearl's nose.

_Gross, _Amethyst thought.

As much as she thought that was gross, she still wanted to feel the taste of Pearl's pale lips, with or without sweat dripping down to the tips of hers.

"I…" Amethyst was tongue-tied in front of the gem that she had crushed on for a few millennia.

"…love you."

Pearl's face succumbed to the brightest blue blush it had ever seen. Her eyes were widened to as far as they could go. Her amount of nervous sweat increased.

"H-huh? What?" Pearl asked.

_Shit, _Amethyst thought. _She thought I hated her._

"I-uh…" Pearl's knees began to shake.

Pearl had always been fond of the smaller gem, even if they had been in fiery arguments before. But this? No, no, _it couldn't be._ Impossible! Or, at the very least, unlikely.

Amethyst fled to her room as tears began to well up in her eyes. She closed the temple door behind her, hair messed up and heart rate quickening.

"No!" Amethyst shouted as she banged her fist against the wall of her room.

She curled up into a purple ball of tears.

"I've ruined everything," She sobbed.

All of the moments they had spent together had just led to a bitter rejection. Pearl would never love her, and she probably wouldn't even talk to her now. Missions would be awkward, and filled with awkward commands from Garnet.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted as she banged on the temple door.

Amethyst dared not even breathe loudly. She was succumbing to her own sadness, and she didn't want Pearl to witness it. It would be too much in one day.

"Amethyst, I-"Pearl whispered into the door. "I'm sorry. Just please come out so we can work through this." Her voice had a tinge of sadness mixed in with the pleading.

"So you can laugh at what a sad excuse for a gem I am?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl sighed. She didn't want- _this._ She didn't want things to be awkward for the two of them. Pearl had had minor feelings for Amethyst, but it was like a whole new blossoming of romantic feelings in one day.

"I _love_ you, Amethyst!" Pearl screamed.

Amethyst opened the temple door to see Pearl crying and begging on her knees. The two were a mess of tears and unrequited feelings.

Amethyst forced her lips onto Pearl's, who was at Amethyst's height at the moment, who returned the kiss with ease.

Watching through the screen of the door, Garnet smiled, as Steven was hobbling up the steps.

"Those two need more time, Steven. Let's go to FunLand," Garnet said.

As the duo proceeded to head back down to the city again, Garnet looked at the temple once more. The sun was beginning to set, but it was still the dawn of a new beginning for the two lovers.

_**Sorry for my lack of a good ending. Anyways, leave a review if you enjoyed! (Or if you didn't.) Constructive criticism is always helpful. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of good imagery, I was writing this in a hurry. Peace out! -wyverin**_


End file.
